yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 14 Episode 17: Barrol roll
Madara haters gonna hate by lesya7-d718ccc.jpg alex_mercer_by_mureh-d5b2b39.png|Hiro 7177aa8cb42811e3b8000e6c80acb384_6.jpg|The Red Dawn Download_(17).jpg|Accelerator Crashlandings...? Thunrian: "Ladies and Gentleman this is Rachel Smith reporting from DIstrict One in Kasaihana City! We have breaking news that the Military Group known as Goliath has struck again! After erradicating their first enemy in the TenshiMaru, they have attacked and erradicated an entire clan once more! This time their target being the Osoremaru! Last night, Their chairman Ginsei Yanazuka has met his end by the hand of Goliath's Master Sergeant, Deucalion Gray. We do not know the extend of how devistating the battle between the two super powers was but we know that Ginsei's body cannot be retrieved by KPD Officials. We have yet to recieve word from any offical or badge yet as we are not allowed to go behind the yellow tape in this one. If you take a look behind me you will see that Goliath Marines are still out here gathering all the intel and cleaning up the mess that was made by this battle. Reports tell us that Tanks and turret weapons were involved in the erradication of the Osoremaru Clan....But that is not the most shocking report last night. Reports tell us that while making their leave last night, Goliath's Power Four fireteam had been placed in Old New York! To our surpise, Goliath had another helicarrier type ship floating over the skies! This leads us to question; just how powerful is Goliath? Are there more helicarriers in the sky watching our every move? Are they protecting us or themselves? So many questions have risen over the last 24 hours. But back to the story. Almost 12 hours ago, the helicarrier that the Power Four were on for some reason had exploded in mid-air! There is no true reason as to why the giant helicarrier exploded but KPD and Kasaihana Political Officials all have their attention on Goliath right now. No bodies have been recovered yet due to the massive explosion causing so much rubble to fill the old magical city of New York. The bodies of The Power Four have yet to be found as well and we can only speculate that they are the main priority for Goliath to come and grab."-Rachel raises her fingers to her ear and listens for a moment as her HQ cuts her off. She then looks up at the camera and says-"This just in! We have Commander Colt, leader of Goliath on line with us! Commander Colt."- Commander Colt's voice quickly comes through-"Thank you for having me, Rachel. I'd just like to shed some light for our Kasaihana citizens about what happened in Old New York last night....Our Power Four had been ordered to take it easy and remain on The Reaper which was the helicarrier that had exploded. Our intel and footage of what happened last night showed us that the cause of the explosion was none other than The Power Four themselves!"-Rachel looks shocked and asks-"So they destroyed their own helicarrier?"--"We don't know why they did it. But as of right now, The power four is considered dead. They underestimated our security measures and they were defeated by Goliath. The explosion of the ship was unplanned but to defeat those who try and challange Goliath...we will go to any lengths. For anyone who is watching and disbelieves me, they are welcomed to try and find the four. But they will find nothing more but charcoal and ash. That is all I have...Goliath will continue operations as normal and we will fix this city...Farewell until next time Ms.Smith"-The transmission is lost after Colt gives his threat to the Power Four and Rachel reports back as normal-"Well there you have it folks. It seems this is all part of something much bigger than we know! If the Power Four really did betray Goliath, they might actually be de-" Hiro turned off the TV. Eying the destruction caused. He closed his laptop standing to his full height as he walked to his window to see the massive smoke screen miles out. His eyes focused on the situation as he crossed his arms.-c- Thunrian: Soon He made his way out. Getting onto his Hover bike and blasting off into the area and after 30 minutes or so he had reached it. The area swarmed filled and littered with KPD offiers investigating the scene. " Allooottt... of casualites. You really think the Mutinous Armada is capable of this?" Said one KPD operative to another. Hiro had his Projection tool on, listening to it all from afar perched on a building. Projection-tools are multipurpose diagnostic and manufacturing tools as well as computers used for a variety of civilian and battlefield tasks, such as hacking, decryption, or repair. When activated, an omni-tool can appear over either of a person's forearms and/or hands, and occasionally both, as an orange hologram. As he listened to the conversation he'd began to speak into the PT. " Mutinous Armda? Are those the guys I faced 6 years ago in Taiwan?" The Tool responded with a " Yes. The Mutinous Armada or just the Armada. Is a group of terrorist that started off as a small mercenary agency that worked as high contributors for the Black market lines. They used to be the ones to ask for when obtaining military goods illegally. Once they came across a discarded China which they later on named The Zanafaya, took it amongst themselves to begin to slave the people there who didn’t have the means to fight them back, they accomplished this way back in 2087. They are similar to the Spartan with their brutal methods of training and often recruit children at the age of 7. The Armada uses female no more than cattle within there society often purchasing young girls by 13 and taking them over to their land, prepping them up to be sex slaves and breeders. Marriage is forbidden and due to them living in such a way for so long, there mind state of their new generations has a brutal aspect on women. Powerful in size they are often all related now do to incest. Very tactical people yet extremely brutal and savage like." His PT's virtual A.I. Luna said. " So, would these guy's have a connection with this kinda stuff?" Hiro said to Luna. " Possibly, my data forumlates the proablity level protaining in the 50 percental range. It's hard to say." Hiro nodded lookin at the wreckage. " I gotta get in there, maybe Yani had something to do with it so i can see what's truly going on around here." One of the KPD operatives began to speak again as he picked up a dead body. " Isnt this a Goliath ship? I mean, why would they be out here in the first place?" " I dunno, Colt's being vague I dont ask questions anymore." Hiro turned back to his PT. " Luna, who's Goliath?" Luna responded with. " . A branch to the KPD, Goliath is ran by Commander Colt of the KPD. His second and third in command are Deucalion Gray and newer Goliath additon, Dominic Corvo. With Damian's disappearance, Goliath had fell under new management and actually began to make a difference in kasaihana. Throughout the years, Goliath quickly militarized the world we live in. An entire Military Branch had been created within a matter of years and now Goliath is one of the biggest powerhouses Kasaihana has at its disposal. The training that every Goliath Marine undertakes is beyond any training to enter another type of clan/branch. Although they have been ex-communicated as of now, information on them further has been classifed. They took out a few clans in the city, and because of it the economy has dropped dramitacally." Hiro blinked. " Then what good would that do?" He said looking at Luna. " Infomration unaccessible." Hiro pulled himself up and nodded his head. " Im going in." He said as he pushed himself forward and leaped off the building dashing off to get inside of the destroyed helicarrier.-e- LaxusDreyar: -(http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xmJE-GoHcSU) The Power Four rest for hours, their bodies slowly recuperating from the fall. Damian’s body rests in the center of the large crater their impact. His body is covered with dirt that had fallen from the impact. The blue hair blows in the wind as he is almost in a comatose state. Duke’s eyes slowly begin to open up as the first thing he sees is the fiery hell that the helicarrier created around the Old New York skyline. Duke uses his arms to lift him back to one knee, he rubs the side of his face due to his head feeling like it is on fire. He looks down at his chest and sees the physical change that came to his body. He slowly lifts his right hand and he runs an outline of The Ancient’s face that is now on his chest with his finger. He looks next to him and sees Dominic slowly beginning to get up himself. Dominic wakes up in a violent manner as if he had been having a nightmare.-“WE GOTTA SAVE HIM!”-Dominic yells out as he practically jumps up to his feet. Duke quickly grabs him by the back of his neck and says to him-“Calm down, Corvo! You are safe! Listen to me!”- Dominic moves frantically for a few seconds before he finally realizes that he is on the ground with his teammates. He asks Duke-“Where’s Alex and Damian?”- Upon hearing that question he releases his hold on Dominic and points at Alex’s body on the ground-“Alex is fine…for now. But…we honestly don’t know if he is going to make it or not…We have to find medical attention…and fast.”-Dominic looks over at his Battle Partner and then back at Duke while asking-“And what of Damian?”- Duke sighs a bit and turns around slowly. As he does this, Dominic sees how Damian’s body rests deeper in the crater than where they are sitting. Dominic and Duke slide down the sand and they quickly circle around Damian. Duke kneels down and grabs Damian by the back of his neck, lifting him slowly. Duke says to Dominic-“He saved us from the fall…He used his Auro Manipulation to take the brunt of the fall…But…he took the full force for all of us.”-Dominic runs his fingers through his hair, wondering if Damian is going to wake up. Duke picks his brother up in a fireman carry and the three bodies make their way back up to Alexander. Dominic grabs Alexander the same way that Duke carries Damian and they quickly climb out of the hole they are in. When they get to the top they see the crashed helicarrier in the distance with all of the KPD swarming around it like bees. Dominic asks-“Where do we go now?...Goliath was all we had…”- Duke’s eyes stare down at the wreckage, knowing that their world had just crashed with that ship.-“I don’t know Dominic…I…I just don’t know…”- The two of them begin walking towards the main skyline of the city, trying to avoid detection from any of the KPD and Goliath Personnel. If they were to remain un-seen, Dominic and Duke would make their way into the old Manhattan Island. They’d walk down Times Square, or at least what was left of it. Everytime a chopper or some type of flying vehicle flies overhead, the two make sure to keep themselves tight to the right always edging the building walls as best they can. The two remain quiet for the most past due to the fact that there isn’t much to be said at the moment. Dominic looks over at Duke and Dom gets the feeling that Duke is in some type of deep thought about everything that had taken place. And it is true, Duke couldn’t help but think about all the angles that this situation could have gone through. So many questions as to why they were betrayed. Why were they tossed out? What happened to Colt? A tidal wave of possibilities rush through his brain as he tries to break things down to make sense. The two quickly come up to a Pharmacy that had been abandoned long ago. The two walk inside and place their unconscious on the counter tops to the pharmacy and Duke says to Dominic-“Find any supplies and medication that you can…As of right now we don’t know what else is happening to these two…But we can always be prepared for anything. Let’s get to work.”- Dominic nods and the two quickly scurry across the store grabbing anything they can find that has worth to them.- Guest_evanharvilleofthelea: The KPD Officer flew against the wall in the alley way of District 1, dropping to the ground sitting against the wall groaning in pain. Accelorator stepped towards him, right hand stuffed in his pocket, his left holding a ciggerette too his mouth he took a hit off of and kneeled in front of the cop blowing a cloud of smoke in his face, "Project Esper. Tell me anything you know." the cop just stared at Accelorator, "I told you kid I don't know noth-AAAAHHH!!!!" he screamed out as Accelorator pressed the burning end of the ciggerette to the cop's left cheek, "I know you're lying to me, and I still had half of that smoke left and I don't like wasting them, so now I'm angry with you for two reasons pal, now answer my question or this will get worse for you. Where can I find Project Esper? Who is Codename: Imagine Breaker? Who is Codename: Sparks? And where can I find The Director?" the cop huffed anf puffed in pain once the ciggerette was dropped, "I swear I don't know that shit!" Accelorator stood up and kicked the man in the chest hard, "TELL ME!" Accelorator screamed at him, the cop coughing up blood as he did, "Old New York....the crashed helicarrier.....there might be files on Esper there..." Accelorator sighed, "Now was that so hard?" he then pressed his foot against the cop's forehead and sent out a small shockwave hitting the head of cop against the wall knocking him out, "Old New York eh? Haven't been there in well ever." Accelorator turned too walk away and got a few steps before the cop stumbled too his feet drawing his pistol and aiming at Accelorator firing, a single shot that whizzed past Accelorator's head who turned around and used Vector Control to dismantle the firearm just before he launched a shockwave at the police officer flinging him ten feet down the alley knocking him totally unconcious, "What an asshole." Accelorator sighed and then rocketed off towards Old New York, upon arriving creeping through slowly, looking for the crashed helicarrier. Thunrian: ( http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=6Mi2AfGuFHw ) Hiro continued to push throuh the broken and destroyed Helicarrier, slipping through the inside to find anything that he could. Sparks fired off from the top of his head while other parts within the helicarrier had burning to a blaze. KPD Opertaives were inside, along with a few Maru Jeitai as they were in search for the " Power Four." Tasked in the espionage unit's before he made commander class. Hiro now possesses incredibly extensive knowledge and skill in many types and ways of stealth tactics, enabling him to easily slip in and out of areas undetected. His abilities in all manners of stealth are so refined he may appear as mere illusions to those who have been lucky to spot the him. With this ability, he can move throughout even the most guarded of areas and act in true discretion. His skills so vast that He's able to become undetectable as long as he's in darkness or shadow. Slipping from shadow to shadow he finally made it to the control room of the burning Helicarrier. A few KPD operatives had flash lights on in the room, but he dispatched of them quickly knocking them all out in a flowing succession of swift kicks and jabs. Soon he had made his way to the mainframe computer and began to scan it with his Projection Tool. The Projection tool is combined with a computer microframe, sensor analysis pack, and minifacturing fabricator. Versatile and reliable, an Projection tool can be used to analyze and adjust the functionality of most standard equipment, including weapons and armor, from a distance. So as he sat squatted down behind debree in the room and more KPD rushed in to find there comrades knocked out he'd already be hacking the system for additonal information. "... So, Yani's been using these guy's Luna?" He said to his Projection Tool. " Yes, it seems as though Yani's been trying to erdicate the Yakuza clans for his own benefit. " " So he used the Oblisek to mind control the KPD, give these guys, this uh Power four an army to do what he couldnt do..." He said looking out the window. " So, your saying that he's been having these guys to erdicate the clan heads and alot of there members. Which ulitmately leaves the reamining few to join under his cause." Hiro said to Luna. " Luna, give me the estimated numbers of the Kagemaru men, and the Maru Jeitai as well." Luna would project a number hologram before him as the numbers rapidly changed before his eyes. " Currently, the kagemaru is the biggest yakuza family, accounting for 50% of all yakuza in Kasaihana city, with more than 500,000 members divided into 700 clans. But with the Tenshimaru and all 20 clans under them, and the Osoremaru with all 30 clans under them. The men are higher than the recorded. An Estimated of 1 million men total, or more." Hiro looked over the derbis at the KPD. " That's alot... and the Maru Jeitai?" " The Maru Jeitai are roughly 100,000 now. Double the number when you were in command just a few weeks ago. And the number escaltes everyday. And with the KPD under his control. Yani has a full militant force and power that hasnt been seen in over hundreds of years. His ranking system proceddes and the Kagemaru base has been fortified as a militant almost kindom like fortress with the help of his new men." Luna said to Hiro as he listened in. " So... he's doing this for the power, and he's using guy's like this to take out guy's he cant, using the Oblisek to control the people that he cant do by himself. And... he has a fear over a few stupid demons from some legend because?" Hiro said looking at Luna. " Information, unaccessbile." Hiro looked at the exit sign before sighing. " ... We have to warn the other Yakuza clan's. This is getting big. I dont know If I can handle all of this. Even for me." " I recommended calling on Heroes for Hire sir. A Conspicary like this is way beyond our capablites commander Lionheart. " Hiro blinked. " Hireos for whaaa?" " Heroes For Hire is basically an organization of Bounty Hunters, that take on odd jobs for money. Anything from protections, to infiltrations and escort missions, body guards. Even misc. things like cleaning, assistant bartending, What really matters is the payment, as the Heroes For Hire are indeed "heroes" but are not unlimited on supplies (to a degree) so a price is needed to be paid. However that does not mean they won't go out of their way to help the innocent. At there core, The HFH are here to serve and protect, accomplishing things the law themselves cannot do. More importantly the HFH are a team. If a task can't be tackled alone, you'll always have someone who can have your back in any situation. " Hiro shook his head. " Sounds like something straight out of a comic book..." He said nodding. " Alright, link me to the director, give me there number and patch me through." He said tapping his right ear ring which worked as a blue tooth almost, dashing right out of the window after his information had been gathred KPD operatives outside of the Air carrier began to shoot at him as he bolted through the air, landing in a roll and parkouring through Old New york. ChairmenRyoji: (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=66b0VcCifj8 ) The Black Bird made a silent hovering noise as it cruised its way over kashihana city. The black bird jet at it’s lowest altitude has stealth cammo, as to not been seen or detected by unwanted guest. Densuke had recently been investigating a lot of things lately, but this only added to suspicion. A helicarrier of all things had crash landed in old new York. “The only ones I viably know of that have a hellicarrier is unit GOLIATH. Which means Damian and Duke must be in some trouble…even with the footage I captured via spy drone, you wouldn’t think a ship that size would just go down so easily.” Densuke pushed forward on the planes steering wheel, accelerating the speed a bit. He then pushed a button for auto pilot, and proceeded to get up. Passing the lab table in the midst of the plain, he’d been working on something brand spanking new. Mostly something that would increase the portability of the suit. Having it air dropped is always nice, but leaves the shit, the suit AND the equipment vulnerable to enemy attack. Densuke was always open to any possibility, even if it meant his allies would become his enemies or his enemies would become his allies. Densuke strapped on the traditional Red Dawn outfit. The metal pieces clanking together appropriately and the fibers always fitting appropriately. (http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Ryoji_Tech_Inventory#Red_Dawn_V1 ) “Approaching Old New York. Crash landed Helicarrier in sight. “Preform a life form scan for DNA signature scan for “Damien Yun & Deucalion Grey”. “which samples to be used? Resources are limited.” Densuke would strap the shield to his back, with a soft clinking noise, to let him know that it sticking on him was a success. “Hair samples, found on my couch years ago, from Deucalion, and Blood samples found on my knuckles from my fight with Damien.” The jet analyzed Densuke’s voice command. “DNA match found. Coordinates uploaded to Cowl & S.M.A.R.T tech watch. “Alrighty then. Let’s go visit the duo. See what their status is. Land on the appropriate building next to it.” The jet would slowly land on the building perched next to the old pharmacy, the readings came from. “Warning Red Dawn, there are two unidentified body signatures. No knowledge known.” Densuke would pop his neck, and grab his medical kit from the ship. “don’t worry about it. Deploying.” Densuke would drop down form the base of the ship and land with a squat. He’d emerge from beneath it looking around. Using his cowl, he’d detect multiple heat signatures. “These must be the KPD operatives investigating around here…mutants have cold blood. Better be careful.” Densuke would break out into a sprint, and leap 25 feet in a running bound, and flip forward landing on top of the pharmacy roof, only to flip once more, and flip off from the top of it, landing infront of the opening of the decayed doorway in a squat. Densuke rose up slowly, peering inside of it, to see two unconscious bodies, and Damian along with another man rummaging through the medical supplies. Densuke would step in, lax, and tension less holding up his medical suitcase. “I’d be careful. Half the stuff here is out of date and probably toxic to the touch. I’ve got fresh supplies right here enough for an entire platoon…from the way you guys appear you might use the whole damned thing.” Densuke would place his hands on his hips, and look back for a moment at the destroyed helicarier in the distance. “I saw the news report. The story I heard…is probably…much different than what actually happened. From what it says, you guys destroyed your own ship, and tried to go awald. Colt, claims you were defeated by goliath as a whole, and are now official dead men. Care to fill me in? We might be able to help each other out h-“ Densuke suddenly got a phone call incoming. He looked at the caller ID on the watch. It was resitricted. Wouldn’t be to hard to trace the number, but the fact that was good was that someone called the company number of “heroes for hire.” Densuke would speak. “Patch em through.” A small bleep noise went through as Densuke would turn away form the four men, holding up his hand with his index finger extended showing he had to take moment. He stepped outside, looking around for any sign of KPD officers. None for the moment. He’d squat down, and speak in an audible whisper. “Heroes for Hire, You need it done, we’ll get it done. Can I help you?” Scavaging LaxusDreyar: -(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RgFiB3Kcnrs) Dominic and Duke search around the pharmacy for a few minutes, finding all that they can. Dominic runs over to Duke and says-“I found some pain killers that are expired and some over the counter meds. You think we can do anything with them?”- Duke comes back holding medical supplies and some medicine and says-“We have to use it…It’s gotta work…”-Duke begins to set up make-shift versions of IV and uses what little medical knowledge he has to his aid. Even as he does this, he knows that none of this will work. The medicine would probably do more harm than good at this point. Having realized it, Duke slams the supplies onto the floor yelling out-“DAMMIT!...They had to have known… They knew if we survived we would be so badly beaten that Old New York would kill us on its own…Those little shits!...If my brothers die here…”- Duke rests his hands on the countertop with his head hung over Damian’s unconscious body. Dominic has never seen this side of Duke and doesn’t really know how to respond to it. Alexander and Damian laying there almost lifeless is a hefty image to take in as Duke and Dominic are practically powerless to stop what is happening to them. Meanwhile as Densuke’s machine runs scan for DNA, the machine would notice that Duke’s DNA is different than before. Yes it would still be able to read that Duke’s DNA is still within his body but now it would notice that there is a significant change to the molecular setting of the DNA. Almost as if a second DNA strand is attached to his own, forming one solid DNA strand of two different beings. SO in retrospect, the machine would read only the portion of the DNA that is remembered from the years that have passed but not know what the other part of his DNA is. Back at the Pharmacy the two remain with their backs to the door and as soon as Densuke’s feet touch the roof, Duke’s head raises up and his Golden ring eyes begin to spin violently. He begins to sniff the air for a scent and it instantly hits him as a familiar scent. Duke doesn’t have his equipment so Duke resorts to the golden oldie of his Super Soldier nature. His nose can pick up scents from miles away and Densuke’s is a pretty clear one to catch. When Densuke walks in and talks about everything that had happened, Duke slowly turns around revealing the physical change that had happened to him over the last 24 hours. With the longer hair and the face of The Ancient sitting on Duke’s chest it would surely cause Densuke to almost not even recognize Duke. But then Duke says to Densuke-“I should have known you would come…You know I’m not one to ask for help…”-He slowly opens his eyes, revealing the golden rings as he stares at Densuke-“But…We could really use it this time.”- If Densuke was to walk towards the table he would see Alexander and Damian laying unconscious. Alexander’s blade wound looks better as time presses on but his bleeding slowly continues and they have no way to stop it. Damian on the other hand looks good as new but for some reason, won’t wake up. Duke believes it has something to do with the fall but knowing Damian, it could be anything. After Densuke asks to be filled in, Dominic looks resentful as he doesn’t really know who this guy is or what he is about. But he knows that D&D trust him enough and that is all that really mattered to him. So Duke goes on to explain everything that had happened that night. From killing Ginsei to being blasted off a Helicarrier! After explaining the story, he says to Densuke-“It makes sense for them to make us look like the villians…Yani and Colt both knew that there was a chance we could survive…This is to make sure we have nowhere else to go…And after everything Goliath did…everything I did…I didn’t think you would want to come and help us. Hell…I still don’t know if you are actually here to do that…or coming to finish what Yani started.”-Upon hearing that, Dominic gets his guard up due to his confusion. He doesn’t know if Densuke is here to help but now that Duke admits that he doesn’t know it either; it didn’t sit right with either of them. All they could do now is run on faith. Thunrian: Thunrian:( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eoMrkPLBuCs ) As the blue armoured warrior walked through the broken down building he had knocked hiro into. Hiro stood his jacket torn yet his beanie still intact. " Who are you..." Hiro said to the male as he brushed the dust off himself. His bleeding chest seeming not to phase him as he stood with little to no pain on his face. " No one importnant..." He said clenching his fist. Hiro tilted his head up to his response and the blue armoured male got down into his stance again, and Hiro did the same. " I wont kill you." " Your going to have to." He said in response to Hiro's plea in not taking life. They both charged at one another, exchanging in swift succession of blow's. Hiro attempted to toss the male only to get a counter in exchange. An underground boxing move used to counter a throw from an oppenent, The blue armoured male launches a powerful punch at the back of Hiro's head to counter his throw. It was made stronger by using the force of the throw and put his entire weight into the blow. The force of the hit so potent that when it collided it knocked Hiro into a daze. Using the principles of Thunderous boxing, The blue armoured solider can dodge all attacks by mere millimeters which is shown by each and every time Hiro attempts to strike him with a punch of his own. Able to dodge and counter with a left straight.The impact of the punch so hard that it caused blood to explode from Hiro's nose on impact his head ringing as he was sent back into the wall. Once he crashed into it, The blue armoured warrior began his onslaught beating Hiro into the wall harder and harder faster and faster. Hiro had been helpless. Hiro's eyes flared a bright red as he grunted finally using both of his arms to knock the male back. Hiro takes both of his fists and slams them into the sides of his opponent. Hiro shouted as he did so using a burst of his power as his Zeus mode had been activated. Due to Hiro undergone experimentation. His body has been evolve to adapt to any situation as a living weapon. Within Zeus mode he can easily crush and/or deform objects around him simply by making physical contact with the objects. Individuals who are affected by this power would be afflicted with severely misshapen bones that appeared as if they had simply grown that way their whole lives. In several cases, Hiro accomplishes this by applying highly deadily levels of force to objects. Within Zeus mode. So the Maru Jeitai armour was like playdough as he slammed both hands into the blue suited warrior. ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0HBZj2GbwhM )-c- Thunrian: The armour shattered as Hiro shouted at the top of his lungs. After jumping above the the blue warrior, Hiro performs this attack with one leg held up straight above his head and the remaining pivot leg straight down. While he maintains this aerial stance, he rotates his body at an incredible speed, imitating a drill to inflict damage against the blue armoured warrior his pivot leg makes contact with. He knocks the armoured Maru Jeitai into the ground with so much force he crashed down by a floor. Hiro then leaps down the hole only to meet the Maru Jeiai solider who had already been up and on his feet as Hiro came down he'd be met with a knee to the gut in mid air, where the Maru Jeitai then slammed his hands into the back of Hiro neck making him cringe over. A Dazed Hiro was then flipped around and held onto by his stomach as he had been upside down. The MAru Jeitai pulled Hiro above his head and then pile drived him so hard into the ground that the bottom level of the building collaposed due to the sheer pressure of the hit. The Maru Jeitai blasted himself out of the Debris and had been readying Another golden strike. Hiro had blasted out as well his body beaten and torn but he was ready to fight, his own arm glowing a bright gold as he blasted off into the air to meet this warrior of blue. " AAAAAAAGGHH!" Hiro said as he held his charged up arm. They both fired off at one another meeting each other in a clash that was strong that it caused buildings and other things to shatter from the sheer impact of there strength. The Maru Jeitai's mask cracked and the glass shilding showed one glowing golden eye that sent shifted into red as he used his other arm to smash into Hiro's jaw with another golden strike which blasted him back down to the ground. Hiro had been knocked out. His body lay limp on the ground beaten and defeated. (http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=1tJb8yaDcNI ) The Maru Jeitai dropped down from the ground as his eyes began to glow the puple glow of indoctrination. Walking over to Hiro's knocked out body he heard his Chairman through the other side. " Do you have what I seek, is he dead?" The Blue suited solider smikred. "... Affermitave. Mission complete. Commander Lionheart is dead." He said squatting down and moving the hair out of Hiro's face. " You need to become stronger..." He said turning his back on Hiro and starting to walk away. When he turned around with his gun to shoot the young man... Hiro had already been gone. The blue warrior stood there with a smirk on his face under his helmet before he pulled his gun back into it's holster walking away. -e- ChairmenRyoji: (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r3-JO3JgXh8 )Densuke watched as everyone patched themselves up, and nodded. Although his eyes never diverted from the attention of the KPD that were monitoring the area. The small mob..grew a bit. Soon multiple KPD began to form a formation outside. Marching in place. Densuke made eye contact with one of them, and that’s when he instinctively knew shit was about to hit the fan and in a pretty hard way if none did anything to prevent it prior. As Densuke heard Damians words about what to do, it became evident that retreat was the best possible option for everyone there. Densuke was not one for this, but he was also a tactician, and as such retreat simply means victory for another day. “We all deserve second chances Duke. That’s the one thing that makes us all human in some way. The ability to take things in stride and move on.” As Damien woke up and spoke about what to do, Densuke would simply shrug. “Not like you to say that heh. Don’t worry.” Densuke would hold up his hand with the watch on it. “I got it covered.”( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e4IfEWhsdow ) Densuke pushed a button on his watch. The KPD men began to march more rapidly than before, all of them taking off in military organized like sprinting formation. Each one holding their modified pistols abruptly. Densuke would meet the challenge, and rush form the door way, running at them as well. The men were about to pull their triggers and open fire, until suddenly! A giant invisible object rushed past the KPD operatives, all of them were suddenly swept off of their feet and knocked back in multiple directions in the debris of the area. The jet hovered around, until Densuke would leap up into the emergency hatch, and the ship would make it’s way over to the entrance of the old pharmacy. Sitting in front of the doors and windows, the kpd began to rise up once again, thanks to their training and armor, and would begin shooting rounds of semi auto, and full auto gunfire at the ship. The black bird however was full on bullet resistant and the bullets just pinged off in other directions. “Load em up and let’s roll guys! C’mon! no time to dilly dally! Duke, Damien, c’mon y’all!” If the super soldiers and their accomplice’s, loaded up quick fast and in a hurry, Densuke would take the auto pilot off. There was a multi seated bay on deck, so the men could load up and secure themselves. Densuke was about to go off. “Alright, we’re out!” Densuke hit the throttle on the jet. The KPD weren’t idiots however, as three fighter jets made their way from across the skies. “Dammit dad…always thinking ahead and SHIT!” Densuke would begin to push the jet in every which direction he could, literally moving and maneuvering the ship out of the way of fierce gunfire, with all three of these jets on his tail. Densuke would ascend into the city streets of Old New York, turning the plane horizontal to successfully stay low, and use the older run down buildings for cover. “Commander this Alpha nine, we have Red Dawn boogie in sight. Alpha 8 and 7, take the lead route, intercept on my command. Over.” The pilot shouted commands to the other pilots, but unfortunately for them Densuke has a hacking capability with his ship allowing him to tune into other airwave frequencies in his proximity. Densuke merely shook his head. “Fucking amateurs…” Densuke would fly into a straight line clearing, and then quickly flip the plane upside down momentarily, to soar above the plane that was tailing him. “What?!” “Phase 1.” Densuke would temporarily open the cockpit above his seat, and in what seemed like slow motion, toss the shield from his back, into the cock pit of the pilot. With full throwing strength the shield passed through, the glass and hit the cockpit’s control board, and destroyed it completely bouncing back to Densuke in less than a single second. Densuke would then strap the shield back to his back side, and quickly re-gain control of the plane and pilot it higher up in the sky, ascending upwards. The jet that was behind him quickly hit the ground, and the pilot used his ejector seat to escape, as the plane collided with a near by building and exploded on impact. Sparks and metal debris flew everywhere. “You guys alright back there? I’m not the best pilot. Heh heh.” Densuke would spiral the plane to his left, before another jet immediately took his tail. “Alpha 7 here, I’ve got him in my sight! Alpha 9 is down, let’s get this sonofa bitch for him! Take the front I’ll take the rear.!” Densuke smirked. “Way to make it easy.” His grip on the control of the black bird tightened as he accelerated to mach 3 speed. Being this close to the ground, the rubble underneath him would begin cracking and crumbling underneath the black bird! The jet speeds trailed miles in seconds, until suddenly the opposite jet appeared in front of the heroes! It became a game of chicken! Densuke would innocently whistle, as he charged towards the plane, his hand hovering-c- ChairmenRyoji: over a button. He was so casual it’d arguably seem like he had a plan or if he was just that simple minded. When the planes were seconds away form colliding, Densuke would flip the switch, and the plane would go invisible. “WHAT!!!!!” “PULL AWAAAAAAAAAAAAY!” the pilots screamed to each other. The pilot that was tailing Densuke, veered to his left and collided it’s wing with the buildings, and slowly began to roll along the ground, tumbling and crushing itself. The plane that was opposite of Densuke, bee lined to the ground and literally began flipping forward, over, and over, and over again. The black bird would reappear miles above Old new York hovering and flying along a straight path back to Kashihana. “So Damien, you got any safehouses, around this place?” Densuke would casually fly the plane back towards the regular districts of the city.-e- The Pennical of Super Solider Thunrian: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DFiZOtEsPxM ) Hiro had managed to escape and had made his way around old new york for his own escape route. A Knocked out Accerlator had been on his back as he made his way out. Maru Jeitai soliders on his tail and KPD as well as he rushed down the streets just barely dodging gun fire. He parkoured through the broken and destroyed streets of new york. Running up a fire escape he ran to the edge of building only to stop looking down at the dead end. He turned back and eyed the mass of men rushing towards him with there guns. That's when he saw it. The Black air craft getting ready to take off. "... Todays not my day.." He said leaped off the edge as they began to fire. He took a pole off the ground as he twisted and rammed the pole into the right wing as it sped by. It lashed foward. forcing him to hold on to the pole for dear life. Bending it for stablity he began to ride the flow of air carrier as it dipped and dived through the air. Twisting and turning. " Ahhhhhhhh!!! You Drive like a maniac!" He said refering to the Pilot. Accelerator on his back he'd hold onto the young man as they tossed and turned through the air. He bend the pole around the young man's body to keep him held down while Hiro simply held onto the ledge. Although when the air carrier tossed itself upside down Hiro had been thrown off into the air. " AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!" Hiro's body plummited to the ground with such a force that he had been embedded into the ground with a hard crash but he blasted himself out shouting at the top of his lungs. He could see accerlator slipping from his holstered spot on the Jet and this made his eyes go into dark raging red as he activated his zeus mode. When in Zeus mode heavy surges of lightning surge all over his body and his body gives off a bright glow, even his clothing get highlighting. Within Zeus mode. Hiro is able to push his hidden strength within himself and amplify it, gaining much untold power due to his incredibly strong force of will and anger. He will be able to bypass all limitations he's possessed on his offensive and defensive capabilities along with his overall abilities, increasing them to the fullest extent. His body began to glow lighting up the dim area of old new york. Wasting no time he took off, dashing up a building at an inhuman speed. As He ran up the skyscrapper it began to fall and crumble under his feet untill he kicked off the edge using all of his strength. " AAAAAAAGHHHH!" As he blasted from the holds of the building it would have blasted him hunderths of feets into the air with an inhuman superhuman scale. The whole building exploding from the sheer force of his jump. He'd land on and enemy jet, causing it to spin around rapidly over and over before he kicked off it again and sent it soaring down to the ground, jumping off another, and another! Untill he finally met back up with the black Jet latching onto the edge of a wing for a clean get away. ".... Im gonna just quit one of these days... be a carsalemen... have some kids you know... what do you think Speedy?" He said looking at accerlator who had been passed out. "... Yeah, I agree.." He said slummping down. LaxusDreyar: -(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GIufkLyJuMM) Damian and Alexander come off the table as Densuke makes his exit from the store and into his jet. As Densuke is gone for that brief moment, Dominic asks Duke-“You trust him?”-Duke takes in a deep breath and says to Dom-“More than I trust Goliath…so yeah. I do.”- At that moment, Densuke yells at them to load the plane up as their window of escape was slowly closing. The four of them begin to charge towards the ship, Duke moving slower to remain in the back of the pack. As Damian, Dominic, and Alexander get outside of the shop they all leap into the air and make their way into the jet. They land inside of the jet with a loud thud! Sound, all of them still feeling the effects of the battle that took place last night. Meanwhile, Duke runs in between all of the KPD officers and slides on the ground and uses his enhanced reflexes and flexibility to complete a new technique of his. His body slides as if he were stealing home and with his legs in front of him, he places his arms on the floor and with aid from his arms he spins his body around on his back with his legs facing the officers. His body spins around like a break dancer on the ground and as this happens, bright purple flames exit his feet similar to his attacks against the cyborg last night. The flames spread as a ring of fire and quickly engulf the officers around him. The power from this style of Chi usage comes from The Ancient and it pushes the officers back down to the floor! Duke quickly hand springs himself back to his feet as he runs towards the jet. He follows the same route his friends take and he quickly finds himself inside of the jet. All four of them buckle up in the seats as Duke yells out-“We’re all good! Let’s get the hell out of here!”- That is when they are taken on a joyride from Densuke, spinning around old new York as they get into an old style dog fight. Once it is all over, the four of them let go of a deep breath they had held in the whole time Densuke flew the plane. When Damian is asked about any safe houses, he says to Densuke-“Take us here…”-He then places coordinates for Densuke and if Densuke followed them it would lead them all to a place no one but Donnie and Kuma had been too in the last twenty years. A little place off the coast of Kasaihana City. Donnie had an island out there in the middle of nowhere and on this island is The Pada Chamber. This is where he and Kuma used to train while they both shared The Pada Virus. If Densuke flew them there he would be able to land on a runway that Donnie had built, the facility lies underneath the island itself. Underneath the crust of the Earth, Donnie had a version of Yun Tower that no one could burn down. At -1300 feet Donnie Yun was able to keep his work a secret, using this facility only for his personal works. From where they are at, it would take them only a few minutes to fly to this location while in Densuke’s jet. As they fly through the air now, Duke notices something off about the weight of the plane itself. He figured Densuke would have knowledge of this, considering the intelligence. Nonetheless, Duke slowly stands up and walks over to him as he pilots.-“Do you feel anything off about the jet? Like something is weighing it down on one side? Or am I just high on cocaine?”- If Densuke noticed, he might check it out but if not then no harm no foul. But by now, they would be over the ocean and close to reaching their destination.- ChairmenRyoji: (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A9yNOhDeEck ) Densuke would watch as damien gave him the coordinates of where to go. Densuke watched, and nodded, flying the plane accordingly to where it was he needed to go. Densuke would continue the proposed flight pattern until duke spoke up about the plane’s weight feeling a bit off. “Yeah I noticed. Must be some form of debris or a Dan that got stuck on the wing during the flight. I’ll take care of it. BARREL ROLL!” Densuke would turn the entirety of the plane in a horizontal 360 motion, to rid whatever debris or thing was on it, shaking it off of the wing, and returning to the original flight path. It was some giant chamber of the sorts. Looked like a fictional battle dome arena. Impressive. The Yuns really are some secretive people that they are. “Whooooooa.” Densuke would land the plane on the runway, halting it to a stop only a few moments later. “Alright guys your destination has been reached.” Densuke would stand up and open the door for the men to make a safe exit off the plane. Densuke stood by the door way with his right hand extended to whomever might step out first. “If you guys need anything you’ve got my number. Heroes don’t let other heroes fall falt. Theres always something for guys like us to do out there.” If they chose too Densuke would shake the hand of every man that stepped off the plane. Only to moments later after optional conversation, set the plane back onto auto pilot, and begin taking off. The jet would hover feverishly for the moment, before taking off in a jet streamed sonic boom, heading back to the mainland of Kasihana city. Densuke would pull out the bed on the plane, and lay down in it placing his arms behind his head. He need time to meditate and think to himself about his next move. Thunrian: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qKxDzyHPo0o ) Hiro's eyes lit up as he felt the Jet getting ready to be tossed. " No No no no wait wait waaaaaaaaaaitt!" His body had been tossed into the Ocean. " Speedy!" His body hit the water getting tossed within the oceans deeply as he watched the Jet soar off with speedy on the jet's planes. Hiro had sunk deeper and deeper into the water untill he had been pushed within the very depths of the dark area's of the sea. His body twisted left to right before he finally stopped. He could no loner see and he felt the air being sucked away from his lungs struggling to breathe his eyes rolled to the back of his head. But when his hearts began to pound... Hiro's enhanced body allows him at a ton of impossible superhuman feat's. His creators wanting the perfect warrior after what they see as a failure to the Z-seruem long back. One of the strange oddites to this, is that Hiro has a second heart . And with another heart, it allow's him a various amount of thing's. He may power up his abilities and normal sensory past 50% capcity ( Putting his senses on enhanced, awhole level jump from his previous peak human stature. ) to improve punching, combat, mental capabilities, dexterity, agility, etc. If the second heart perishes, then he doesn't die. Seeing that the second heart isn't real and is artifcal it's made out of fake tissue though if he were disected one wouldn't be able to tell. So back to the subject he wouldn't die if one of the hearts were destroyed. Even so the first heart still remains. Due to the second heart perishing, Hiro will carry over the enhanced ability in use to the primary heart, which is fatal, seeing that the orginal and primary heart can't take it. Hiro's heart beat at such rapid succession that it forced his body to a new level something he had never did before untill now. Being the Key Product of the PSE. He instantly develop powers or abilities to deal with threats or their bodies dynamically learn from experience. Hiro being constructed from the same super solider cells of DOnnie Yun. He was able to do something of this nature which was also showed in other test subjects of the cell transmutations. ( http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Chris_%22Adam%22_Micheals Another who could adpat to all situations. ) After a certain situation it's possible that Hiro'sskin may become tougher, and he may display increased IQ after a difficult test or fortified emotions after a personal argument. He may be able to read different languages after moments of looking them up or be able to withstand a constant bombardment of radiation. And after mutliple test's its been proven that he may be able to access Enhanced Speed after being shot, or grow Dermal Armor. But after a nights sleep every adaptation that he gained resets itself back to its normal. Gills began to form on the left and right side of his neck as he sturggled to breathe. His eyes began to slit into a fish that lives within these dark depth's. His eyes glowing a bright white as he was able to see through the darkness regardless. IN this adaptation Hiro can breathe in both water and air and are capable of staying underwater as long as they like and reemerge ready to breathe oxygen again. His hands and clenched into fists he could see all of the aquatic life and he had been in sheer amazment. Thanks to his hearts accerarted speed everything had slowed down for him while he drifted in the waves. A Scowl on his face, and no time to question everything he blasted off into the water. His body traveling as fast as a torpedo in the water as he moved. Hiro was moving as fast as The Russian rocket-powered supercavitating torpedo VA-111 Shkval. It is reportedly capable of speed in excess of 200 knots (370 km/h or 230 mph). German press reports of an underwater anti-torpedo missile named Barracuda that allegedly reaches 800 km/h. Hiro's body twisted through the water as swam at the inhuman rate. Soon Accelerators body had fell off the pole and began its drift to the ocean. Hiro blasted himself out of the water with a back flip throwing himself into the air by 50 feet just in time to catch the young man. As he gripped a hold of him, he'd throw him back onto his back and cut a flip before they hit the water again. Moving so fast that he began to run across the surface of the water at intense speeds before he reached shore hitting the sand and tripping on the ground with a hard crash landing on there backs panting for air. Hiro's body had forced him to passs out due to extensive use of his ablities as him and his partenr and crime lay limp and knocked out on the sand. LaxusDreyar: -Once they arrive at the island, the four of them begin to step out of the jet and onto solid ground. The four of them each shake Densuke’s hand as he offers assistance for whenever they need help. Duke is the last one off of the jet and he gives Densuke a firm handshake while saying-“Thanks, Den…The Power Four owe you one. You be safe now, Kasaihana is looking worse as the days pass on…But I guess we were no help to that”-He then does the Goku awkward laugh as he rubs the back of his neck. The four of them watch as Densuke leaves on his jet, leaving their sights within a matter of seconds. Once he is gone he turns to face Damian and he asks him-“So why here? We have plenty of safe houses back on mainland Kasaihana.”- Damian nods while running his figners through his bright blue hair-“This is true…but the reason I chose this place is simple…There is something here for all of us…My father had already planned for something like this…”-Duke nods and the other two are always along for the ride. After the conversation ends, the four of them step into the elevator that leads down to the main facilities at -1300 feet. Once there, the fun begins.- Category:Ark 14